1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus for measuring flow velocity of materials and, more particularly, to an optical apparatus with coherent light source and optical coherence tomography for measuring the relative velocity or absolute velocity of biomaterial flows.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, conventional measurement of relative flow velocity of blood in blood vessels is frequently achieved by the assistance of blood flow meters. Through measuring the intensity signals of supersonic wave, light or electromagnetic wave reflected from the blood vessels, information of relative blood flow velocity can be obtained after computation through electronic circuit or microprocessors is done. Among them, blood flow meters of optical detection is very helpful for monitoring the micro cycle for blood in a human body after a plastic operation, for diagnosis for the scalded patients or burn patients, for effect evaluation of micro drug cycle, or for body condition analysis of diabetics or sportsmen. However, complicate software or hardware is required for the computation for transferring the detected light intensities into flow velocity information for conventional blood flow meters. Therefore, the cost for measuring the blood flow velocity is high and the time taken for measurement is long.
On the other hand, since there is no common standard for calibrating the flow velocity measured or evaluated from the conventional optical blood flow meters, the flow velocities measured through various conventional blood meters cannot be widely communicated as reliable information now. The exchange of medical information therefore becomes inconvenient for further investigation or diagnosis.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved speech recognition method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.